


Trust

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Dominance, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mild S&M, Other, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, Submission, Undercover, rope play, shinbari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikita and Alex change it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

 

 

 

 

Alexandra opened up the chest in the corner of Nikita's office.  "It's about time we got to play with these things again."  
  
Michael harrumphed.  "Just make sure I get my wife back in one piece."  
  
Alex laughed and pulled out her favorite deer hide flogger running her fingers through the soft leather strips.  "I was going to ride her hard and put her away wet, but just for you I'll pack a towel."  She gave an exaggerated wink and leaned down to pull out a chain collar.  
  
Nikita came in and took one look at Michael's face.  She sighed and turned toward Alex.  "We are never going to be able to talk him into another kink party drop if you keep teasing him."  
  
The Russian tilted her head and examined the collar a moment, rubbing her finger over the slightest hint of tarnish.  "Michael, just because I occasionally have ripping sex with your wife does not mean that you aren't a part of all this.  Just a part several miles away."  She grinned and walking over lightly flicked at him with the flogger.  "Seriously, she married you.  I just happen to take care of a very specific need.  A service I provide you both with much love.... oh and lots of lubricant."  She turned toward Nikita.  "You did remember to get more lubricant right?"  
  
Nikita sighed again and picked up the chest and headed out with a quick kiss to her husband.  Alex soon caught up, still smiling.  The older woman cast her a look.  "Maybe if you hadn't cuffed his cock and balls and invited passers by to dive off that board, he would be interested in joining us on our more .,,, interesting drops."  
  
"And share you?"  Alex started walking backwards and unhooked the collar, snapping it on Nikita as they moved down the hall.  "You are mine when you wear that collar to do with as I will."  She tugged the loop that would soon hook to a leash with a raised brow.  
  
Nikita shivered lightly as Alex's voice lowered and smoothed to a dangerous edge.  It had been hard, to give control to anyone, but with Alex she could.  Michael figured that out early, that there were things that Alex could give her and while he found Alex's teasing annoying, he stepped back from this with a certain grace and understanding that made Nikita love him all the more.  She brought herself back to the moment.  She loved him, but when she wore her collar it was her love of Alex and surrender and service to her that was foremost.  
  
These drops were usually arranged by Alex.  She found a need for a drop and filled it as well as filling other needs.  Her fingers lightly held the other end of the leash snapped to Nikita's collar.  She half smiled as they moved into the club.  The leash and collar were not necessary, but a disguise that helped them blend in with the crowd, equal parts folks in the life and posers wishing they had what it took.  When Alex donned her leather pants and that one perfectly fitted white shirt, Nikita was hers and no collar could make that more so.  Alex lifted her chin toward a stool at the bar.  Nikita moved in closer, brushing the Russian as she glided to spot beside and lowered herself gracefully in a crouch.  Alex's fingers stroked her hair as she perched and looked around.  
  
A woman moved in.  Her eyes barely flicked downward.  "A crouch?  Isn't kneeling more traditional?"  She raised two fingers and passed one of the imported European beers to Alex.  
  
Alex took a slow sip.  She looked around without interest in the games people played in this public area.  "Kneeling is... not conducive to her response time."  
  
The redhead chuckled.  "And what would she respond to?" she asked musingly as her fingers slid over Alex's wrist.  She stiffened as an iron hand came down on hers.  
  
"Perhaps we might find out together but for now, I'm busy."  Alex released the hand and waved her fingers as if dismissing the annoyance.  She bit down a smile as she felt Nikita stopping a chuckle at her feet.  Her fingers lightly touched Nikita's chin, not releasing.  Nikita looked up at the touch and rose to full height as the touch lingered.  Her eyes were dancing with delight.  
  
"When we play games Nikita, they will be the ones I pick, not some slut who doesn't know the first thing about making you dance."  She leaned in and her lips claimed Nikita's hotly, fiercely before she leaned in further and whispered, "Drop in the back."  
  
Nikita tilted her head slightly.  "The back where the toys live."  
  
"So forward."  Alex tugged the leash lightly.  "I will have to punish you for that."  She began walking away, Nikita gliding gracefully after.  She smiled.  There was no one else she trusted to bind her much less punish her.  Her whole world revolved around her control.  Giving over on these nights made her feel free.  
  
The hiss of leather flying through the air, the sounds of breath through gritted teeth and chains being pulled at came whispering from the rooms only half hidden by the thin cloth across their doorways.  Here and there people gathered for scenes.  A man writhed on a Saint Andrew cross, a woman on in a harness suspended.  Nikita smiled as she saw a woman with nipple clamps being removed take that first hissing breath at the pain of the blood returning to the pinched areas.  Alex asked quietly,"See anything you like?"  
  
Nikita's brow rose briefly as she watched Alex's back as they continued past the small clumps.  It never ceased to amaze her that her lover knew when she was turned on watching and picturing herself writhing under Alex's ministrations.  "Yes Alex," she said quietly.  Alex drew to a halt and turned.  She walked back to Nikita, who turned her head toward the clamp room.  
  
Alex stepped in close behind her and slid her hands over Nikita's stomach.  One slid up and slid over the nipple so clearly visible through the thin shirt.  "Clamps?" she whispered.  Her thumb and forefinger massaged lightly at the nipple as Alex nipped at Nikita's throat.  She twisted it before sliding the fingers back over as if protecting the now painful nipple.  "Really?  I'll have to remember that," she whispered.  
  
Nikita closed her eyes on the heat in her nipple and leaned back against Alex.   Her breath was already harsh.  The sounds around them, the very air was reminding her of all Alex had done to her in the past.  She was already wet and throbbing thinking about it.  Alex stepped back deliberately.  
  
The other woman turned to look at her.  Alex stepped back to within a fraction of an inch.  "I think we should set a scene for the contact," she said placing her fingers under Nikita's chin.  "Something beautiful to see."  She began to walk backwards before turning and moving toward an empty room near the back.  Those who craved audiences tended to cluster close to the main doors.  They wanted something quieter as the drop would be an audience of one who would not be encouraged to stay.  
  
Alex snapped her fingers and pointed to the center of the room.  "Stance," she said briefly before looking at the many hooks that decorated these walls.  She had her favorite flogger with, but those who ran this rather expensive private club ensured that no patron would be caught without exactly what had caught their fancy on the way to their own toy room.  
  
Nikita swiftly removed the nearly see through shirt and the short skirt she had been wearing and left them in a pile near the wall before moving to the spot indicated.  She lifted her hands to the back of her neck and spread her feet apart.  She felt no shame, no trepidation in her nakedness in a nearly public place.  This was a part of it.  Alex had spent a lifetime as the plaything of Russian mobsters and then Amanda's favorite for mind fucking.  She craved full control.  When they were here, when they did this, Nikita gave it to her.  When they were here, when they did this, Alex gave her permission to release her tight controls and allow someone else to take command.  
  
Her lover walked slowly down the wall and picked up some rope.  She held it up before returning it to the wall.  "No.  Not quite."  Her fingers stroked the various bindings before she came to another rope of purple silk.  She smiled.  Turning, she moved back to Nikita.  Her eyes traveled slowly, possessively down the woman's body as she considered her options.  Alex unraveled the rope.  "You are mine," she claimed as she began to run the rope through her fingers thoughtfully.  
  
The artistic rope bondage form called shinbari was relatively new to the Russian, but she had fallen in love with it at first sight. She unraveled its mysteries with dedicated study ever since her first exposure to it at an earlier drop.  Tonight would be her first time using her new knowledge with Nikita.  Her hand smoothed over Nikita's taut stomach to feel it move in response to her touch.  Alex smiled and began wrapping the rope to create silk stripes and columns over her body.  
  
A voice came from the doorway.  "Exquisite."  An older man wearing a silk suit and a Green Templeton school tie stood rather stiffly by the door frame.  
  
Alex turned and moved toward him.  "Could you be more obvious?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled.  "Only if I wore the Christchurch tie."  He moved forward to walk slowly around Nikita.  
  
She slowed her breathing.  Alex had laced ropes around each of her legs and bound her arms behind her, but she could defend herself if need be.  It would not need be.  Her eyes moved to watch Alex rather than the stranger.  She would trust in Alex.  
  
Alex smiled slightly as she followed the man.  She had caught a subtle relaxation of battle tenseness in the other woman.  It warmed her heart that Nikita trusted her to take care of this, to take care of her.  She saw him reach out.  "Touch her and I will break your hand off," she said casually.  
  
He turned to look at her.  "Your....companion would not stand for another touching her?"  
  
The Russian shook her head.  "That's not it.  She trusts me.  If I told her that the Vienna Boys Choir would be touching her, she would trust me.  I didn't invite you." She shrugged.  "You reach out like this is for you, you will never be invited."  She pulled a small drive from the pocket of her leather pants.  "Let's take care of business so I can uninvite your eyeballs too."  
  
He took one last slow look at Nikita before passing over his own drive.  They each put the drive to small portable devices for confirmation.  Alex nodded.  "Done and done."  
  
The man in the suit takes another step toward Nikita with a half smile.  "We should celebrate," he purred.  
  
Alex reached for her wrist.  What looked like a slap bracelet wrapped the limb.  She pulled a blade from it, flattening and sliding it off and the man stopped at the thin almost toy like knife touching the soft skin above his collar.  His hands slid up and away as he backed off.  "Carry on ladies."  
  
The Russian did not turn back until she was certain he was moving away secure in the knowledge that Michael would have had a couple of people around to ensure he got to his car safely.  She slid the thin bit of metal back in the band around her wrist.  She turned back to see Nikita's raised brow.  "Okay.  Maybe not the entire Vienna Boys Choir.  Some of them are real perverts." Alex's fingers trailed over the ropes, tugging and checking before sliding a platform to Nikita's feet.  "Up."  
  
Stepping gracefully up, Nikita found out the strange twisting patterns on her legs had another purpose as Alex drew up on small rope ends, tightening connections between her upper and lower legs, forcing Nikita to kneel.  Alex smiled in triumph even as she used a hold on the back column to slow Nikita's drop to her knees.  
  
The younger woman stepped around to enjoy the view from the front.  The ropes formed a corset on the front raising her beautiful breasts.  Alex lightly pinched the nipples.  Nikita pushed her chest out further to encourage the touch.  She took deep breaths as Alex drew a set of chained clamps from the wall.  
  
Alex twisted her nipples again to get them to tighten before putting on the clamps.  The screws turned as she watched Nikita's face for the point where pain and pleasure met.  Soon the other woman was panting lightly.  Alex placed the end of the chain between Nikita's knees.  She drifted back to the wall and drew her fingers over paddles.  Choosing, she stepped around behind her lover.  The younger woman pulled the chain between Nikita's legs to force her over.  
  
Nikita hissed quietly at the pull on her nipples and placed her hands on the platform.  She knew what was coming.  Her ass tensed briefly before she relaxed into it.  Alex smiled and tucked the end of the chain into one of the leg bindings.  Her fingers stroked lightly over the globes before her.  The Russian's fingers drifted between.  "Wet already?"  She tsked.  "The bad man turn you on?"  
  
"No Alex," Nikita answered.  The whistle of the paddle warned her a fraction before the sharp crack of the impact.  Alex ran her fingers over the spot.  The tenderness of the touch so soon after the pain made it all so much more intense.  The paddle raised and lowered several more times.  Alex spread her fingers on the heat of the flesh from the paddling. Nikita groaned and pressed herself back into those fingers.  
  
Alex's fingers massaged the tormented flesh before dipping between.  "So soaked.  So ready for fucking," she purred.  
  
"Please Alex," Nikita moaned.  Her back arched as Alex lightly pinched her clit.  
  
"Please what?" Alex's voice hardened.  "You want to be fucked, is that it?"  
  
Nikita gasped as Alex massaged her clit more firmly.  Her breathing grew ragged as she pressed her ass toward her lover.  
  
Alex nodded.  Her fingers dipped inside causing Nikita's moan to change pitch.  Her other hand roughly massaged the paddled flesh as she added a finger.  "I'm going to fill you up.  No man is ever going to fill you like I can," she averred.  Her hand came down hard on the ass as she moved firmly in and out of Nikita.  The older woman cried out quietly and pressed herself back toward her lover.  
  
Fingers were added until Alex curled her fist into the other woman.  Nikita's skin was damp with the power of the orgasm building.  Alexandra slowed to keep her lover on the edge, the nails of her other hand raking over an ass cheek, keeping Nikita in the moment.  Nikita was filled with Alex's fist and felt her whole body shaking with the need to go over the edge and to keep that hand within her.  Her cries filled the air as Alex sped up again.  The feel of Alex's thumb pressing into her sphincter and the fist within, the feeling of security in her ropes and the clamps... the command Alex barked out, "Cum for me," was all it took to shatter Nikita.  
  
She came hard and her arms collapsed under her.  A fresh pain came from her nipples as she landed, but it only added to the power of the orgasm at Alex's hands.  A hand untucked the chain and massaged her ass lightly.  A gentle kiss landed on the reddened skin.  "My good Nikita," Alex whispered as she slowly withdrew.  
  
Nikita smiled.  A part of her was physically feeling empty now, but another part felt full.  She rolled to her back.  Alex sat on the edge of the platform and pulled off the clamps.  The needle sharp pain filled them as blood came back and she hissed even as she felt a fresh dampness.  Alex gently rolled Nikita's nipples in her fingers one after another.  "You are always so beautiful when you cum," she noted before leaning in for a long lingering kiss.  
  
The older woman's finger's brushed nipples through Alex's shirt.  "I want you," she said simply.  
  
Alex brushed the back of Nikita's cheek.  "When I'm ready," she promised.  Just watching Nikita respond to her touch made her feel immeasurable pleasure.  She wasn't ready for more, wasn't sure she would survive more.  When she was ready, it would be Nikita she would give herself wholly to and no one, not even Michael would stand in the way of her claiming the woman who truly was hers.


End file.
